Rapist Pony, the advnturas of a rapirst pony
by RearEntry
Summary: this story is about m OC named rapist pony. he cool and mysteryious dont think that he bad guy h ejus gav dark past and is a wheel write chatacoter and he is facing demons :( *DO NOT LEAVE BAD REVIEWS, IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ*


rrApist pony was a rapist. he had spikey hair with red streeks and nodoy liked him. reapist ony when outside one day and saw ranbpw dash. ranpw dahesh saw rapist pony and screamed "omg" reele loudlee. rapist pony saw the booty and wasd turned on. "he sadid what are yo doing hera" ranibow dash was scarred and she knew what wsa going to happen:(thats a colon, im smaert so i no how2 us the colon) he buttholw was going to get rekt(LOl)rapist pony threw him/her to the ground and said "my time is up, my time is now" rabow rash said "gg" rapist pony pulled out ist massive 14 incher. he was so rdy man like you dont even know. ririty was watching from a shed nearby. she wanted tp help her fred but she was in heat( that means she wnts to have sex, my dad tol me that) rarity said "omg, whats gonog on?" rapsit pont heard her but ignored it she knew she ws going to 2b sp was also thre but i dont like heim som oim not oging towrite about her. (but if u gusy karen, she died lol)

rapist pomt thuarr his pencil into applejacks mouth. it lwas hawt. she didnt like it but sh did becuz thats what girls like? rainblw sashd moaned adn writtheds on the ground, it was hell for hr, haot steamy secuually heall. (btw its rainbowdash getting fucked/raprerd bot aplejow lol) sundenly a poratl open and out came out came sonic and the incrible hulk and sasid "rapist pony you need t2 stpo"" huljk was made too and smashed twighlit spuckles housee(lol dcuk her) rapoist pony was a very manipulative pony and persuaded them 2 joinnhim he sais"anomalistic come fuck rainbow dash" she sasid nooo!11!11! but she acutally wanted 3 ragin bonars inside her moist cunt bacuz girls like that stuff? (lol i know this becuz my gf gives mi lots of sexes and we do lost of stuff lik anal and i choke her bcuz she saiss so, fuck off tyler i can get a girl youre the only on without a girlefeind you pokiman playing faggot)

rapist [pny and sonic and hulk put their penished inside tje orfices of rainbow dha ss her mind was going through so much and she couldn't take it any longer "sugoi" wailed ranbow chan as sanic went about rupturing her now massive cunt. cc-crack, the sound of her jaw brakeing as hlk pounded sluttey mouth. rapits ponty was climaxing as rarity was too. (she was wsill in the shed and was mamstubating) it was maleficent rapist pont came all over inside her asshole and and everyone took a breather. "good job guts" said sonic and they all went to white astle for a victoy meal. but little did rapist pn no thr that rarit was flyin then to white castle.

they all 8 burgers and srank alchojol becuz thwyew adults (you cant drink alchon if youre under 21, REM that children) sudddenly the lights were gone. rapost pony was sacared like some loser. but thwn the lig game back on . rir was there siwth a minigun. she said "i am ging to fuck u rapist pony" "you cant do thatt, thats not cool, theres terrible" but she did. and she rode on top of repost pony like a rodeo show "ahe said yee haa motherfucker" and they had sex 12 times but it was a trap because the alcohol made sonic and hulk and rapost pont invisible and gave them really cool super powers and they trapped rirt in an illusion and were raping her in here sleep. it was rly hawt becuase it was sex and sex is cool. afer they finished they threw her to thr wall and she ded on impact rapist pony said "hahaha, you can satify me." sonic was bored and so was hulk so they wennt away and rapist pony continued jizz rampage.

pink plew was walking down the street and couldnt sjake the feeling of being stalkered it was rapist pony, its always rapist pony. "oh no1" said the pink pony as rapist pony stepped out of the shadows and into the light wehre she could see his washboard abs and see his spiky hiar glisten in the sunlight. he was hot but also a rapist but iy was ok because he was hot. "stand down pink one" said rapist pony in a gruff voice. (I dont emember the oink ones name so im going to refer to it/she/him/they/none as whateber i feel like lol) rapits pony used his new siper powers to make pink chandelier bend over and then he eased forwared to make her recieeve his mighter member. "im inserting the tool" said rapist pony. "ok" said pink godfreid in tears. she gave up at this piont it already knewe the fate of none friends rarirt was deded, teighly spirkl was lkilled because i dont liker her (lol) and the colerful one was somehwer but in a lot of pain. mabye shell come back? :(

rapture pony was thrusting in and out he said "im thrusting in and out" as he put his penis in her mound of venus. pink glucose was sad but happy at th same time she finally felt true euphoria.(tip fedora lol) it was fun for her though, she liked the pain of having a 16 inch pepe in her vagoogoo. he flipped they into the air and made her land her mouth on his penissd and sje crushed her ksull. it was terrible but the spiinng in the air loked rly cool. it waslike that one time i went to the circus with my dda and the lady did the moneky bars on rope thing and she did like a sumersalt andd i though it was rly kewl/ pink booksheld wasnt dead but she breathed the last words as the propheccy to repitition pony she said "your time is up, his time is now, you cant see him, his time is now" what did it mean? rapist ppony didnt understand so he went home and got in bed and listend to black veil brides because thtas favorite music. he \\\\\also good singer so he sang it 2/\

rapist pony went outside to clesr his head. it was hard for him to think bout the prophecy and his dead family (thats why he is a rapostm he had bad past so its ok for him 2rape ppl :( stop think he is a bag guy he is gud) rapist pony decided to STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH and go rape some more people to make him feel beter. his next target was flyyershit.

 **i am going to jump ahead because between this and what yo read net nothing cool happen to yeah lol**

flutterhsit was maoning really hard. her back againstst the wall as rapist pont thuew his entire 12 inch ock insider her. "im inside you" screa,ed rap pony. it was fun for him and he rely enjoyed it having the sex with the other pony sanic sped by and said "great job dod, step it up!" and gave the main character pony a thumbs up. ep pony took these words and mixed them with his super powers (he stil hs those) and his dingaling grew 6 times that day. thats 78 becuase math. so he ahd a 78 inch cock throguh sheer smithwill and because it was so big it split gluttershits head open and she died in the process. rapitst pon was mad he said "how am i going toget this corpse off my dick?"

rapsot pony layed on the ground for 5 hours with a corpse on hisfd pendi. it was good tohou becuz it gave hikm time to reflect on life and have deep thoughts. he thouhg depth a harb aboutlife "why am i like tis?" he thgout "its so hard." ra;its pony hated himself and evrupne else, rapjng people was his only escape from having to deal with thimself so that makes he a very deep an dwell written character stop saying that he is vapid or liquid or whatever he is gud horse and my OC so you cant make fun of it or steel him. :( he felt bad about himself and what he did the the past. he remememberd his girlfred josh.(thats a girls name too asshole) she was a pony too but she was cuet and had black hare and relly big boobies (lol) they looked like melons and he likd to touche them, see tyler i no what bloobs look like, stop saying that i dont i touched my fredgirls boombs b4 and it ws nice and i felt cool hahahhahahaha :)

josh and rpsit poony had lotso sec and them loved it but it in the final battlel against discord, rapist pony usd his special ultimate form and went bezerk and accidently killed her. and discord diedd 2. it was cool. but sad. rapoit pont cries for several weeks agter it dued and never loved anhone agian and started to rape even moar.( his girlfrind was ok with him ra[ing ppl bcus she is cool and kinda evil too but loved the guy pony, thats why) it nightime when rapport pony was going to go home but flupshits body was stillon is dick and he was stll hard "this pony is still on my dick!" yelled the pony sudden he felt precious but shook it off becaus he coll."i sdnt have time for this" it seis "you dont have time for anything said a voice

"your time is up, my time is now"was said by myserty voice then two heads dropped into the lap of apst pony they were songong and helk. sanjay said "step it up" b4 he really ded and the pony went "noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" becua she said his friends died. pony guy looks up and sees its John Cena and he plays his theme sang. Then he jumps down and he slams that nigga, son. pony man sttuhhles to get up and he trys to enter his ultiam form but john central rushes him iwht a chokeslam and everuone watching sauys "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN"

it was tight. "youre not stronger than me!" yells the guy as he enters his ultimate form. he was going to use his ultimate lazor move attack to kill john cena so he began charging up. when he was rdy 2 fire he took aim but john cena was too quick and he couldnt see him. john cena materialized behing piny guy and used one of his restling moovis and killed him. finally he was dead. everyone was happy but sad becuz he was a cool pony, bbut he rapped ppl, but they liked it?rapist pony was coughing up bloobd and swore that he would have is avengerence.

and now the whole world knows

 _He can see us, but we can't see him._


End file.
